Resurrect
by we-all-wish-for-a-little-magic
Summary: A family torn apart by war is brought together on one of the biggest days of Teddy Lupin's life.  Oneshot- first fan fic.


**Resurrect**

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction! Reviews are welcome and constructive critism. Hope you enjoy!**

Harry watched as Teddy paced around the room as the group waited for the right time to leave for the wedding. He knew how he felt, even though his own wedding was almost two decades ago.

'Teddy, Relax! She's not going to get cold feet or anything' James said.

This only made Teddy even more nervous, as his hair had started changing colours every few seconds.

'Teddy, calm down, your hair is starting to look like those wigs muggle clowns wear. Victorie loves you and she will be there' Albus said.

Harry sighed. Despite being two years younger, Albus had a wiser way with words, unlike his brother who usually just freaked people out.

A loud chime from the grandfather clock in the hallway broke the silence which made everyone jump.

'Guys, it's time for us to leave!' Bill shouted.

The group left Bill and Fleur's house and one by one, climbed into the fireplace to Floo to Potter Mansion. Harry stood at the back, watching everyone leave.

'Aren't you coming Uncle Harry?' Teddy said before he left.

'I'll be back in time for the service, I'll see you there' Harry replied.

Teddy gave him a nervous look and climbed into the fireplace and flooed away. As soon as the flames from the fireplace died down, Harry apparated to a place he knew very well, with a plan that will make his godson and niece's wedding day a day to truly remember.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around at the familiar setting around him. It had been a long time since he has visited but the Forbidden Forest held many memories. He started walking deeper into the forest, remembering all the events that had happened during his Hogwarts years. He passed where Aragog had nearly killed Ron and him, where Hagrid has made a home for Grawp and where Umbridge was taken away by the centaurs.<p>

He finally got to the clearing, where he once stood walking to Voldemort and to his death. The sun was well up in the sky but the thick canopy made the forest dark and hard to see in. Harry finally found what he was looking for and checked his watch, hoping he was going to be on time for the wedding. He glanced around once again and with a crack, he disapparated from the forest to Potter Mansion.

* * *

><p>It was late December, so snow delicately decorated the elegant Potter Mansion, the ideal weather for a winter wedding. Harry stumbled a bit as he apparated at the gate, even after years of apparating he still had trouble with landings now and again. He checked his watch again, slightly panicked as the ceremony is supposed to start in a minute. He gave verification at the gate and it slowly opened. Once it did, Harry made a mad dash for the backyard.<p>

When he arrived, Victorie's wedding party was almost down the aisle which included her sister Dominique, cousins Molly, Lucy, Rose and Lily, as well as her best friend Indiana. He just made it to see Bill start to walk down the aisle with Victorie. Harry looked back to Teddy, who was staring with an awed expression. Harry quietly walked around the seats to join Teddy's side. He looked into the crowd to see Ginny giving him a 'where-have-you-been' look. Her face softened when she saw that look in his eye, showing he was up to something. He looked through the seats, happy to see some vacant chairs with a small 'reserved' sign on them. Harry gaze was broken when Percy, the priest for the ceremony, started to speak.

'Ladies and gentlemen, today we are gathered to see Teddy Remus Lupin and Victorie Giselle Weasley joined in marriage'. Harry coughed, nervous when all eyes went to him.

'M-may I say a few words first?' he stuttered slightly. Percy gave him a confused look but allowed it. Harry gazed into the audience and spoke up.

'Hello, as most of you may know, I'm Harry Potter and I have had the honour of bringing up Teddy here for most of his life, along with his grandmother Andromeda, who sadly passed away five years ago.' Harry slightly bowed his head, upset that she couldn't be here in person for Teddy's wedding. 'Although, I don't feel right starting the wedding until ALL of the guests have arrived' Harry continued. He then pulled the small object he had picked up in the Forbidden Forrest from his pocket, closed his eyes and turned the object three times in his hand. He opened his eyes as the whole wedding gasped. Sitting there in the reserved seats were Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, James, Lily, Sirius and Fred, all smiling up at the couple at the front of the tent. Harry turned his head to face Teddy and Victorie, where Teddy had tears welled-up in his eyes. Victorie was also a little teary, knowing all about Fred and his adventures with George. He then turned to the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan, who also had tears in their eyes. Lastly, he turned back to Percy, whose gaze was solely on Fred.

'Uh, Percy, we can restart the wedding now' Harry said with a blush. Percy immediately snapped out of it.

'Oh, yes of course, where was I? Oh yes, we are here to join these lovers in marriage…

Percy continued and was soon time for the vows. Ten minutes and hundreds of shed tears later; Percy made the final bond and said 'You may now kiss your bride'. Teddy embraced Victorie in a passionate yet quick kiss, with Percy finally saying 'Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lupin!'. The crowd cheered and cried.

Harry turned to Teddy, nodding at him. Teddy nodded back, knowing the effects of the resurrection stone could not last forever. Harry dropped the stone into the snow and all of the deceased guests disappeared. He was sad to see his parents go but he knew they no longer belonged in this world. The party then proceeded to the reception, where laughter, tears of joy and love were seen through the guests and newlyweds. Harry went to join the reception, knowing that he owed Ginny an explanation. He found her talking to Victorie and Ginny gave him a smile of understanding and gratitude before returning to the conversation. Harry sighed and turned to see the face of Teddy Lupin staring back at him with a wide grin on his face.

'Thank you Uncle Harry, you have managed to make the best day of my life even greater' Teddy said with tears once again welling up in his hazel eyes. He gave Harry a hug and returned to his new bride, where he whisked her onto the dance floor.

Harry sighed to himself, knowing that all the people he brought to the wedding had died making moments like this possible, carefree and joyous. He only wished they could see these moments they created in person.


End file.
